1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system and to new methods of operating and making the control system, the control system being particularly adapted for regulating the temperature of an oven of a cooking apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature regulating control system for an oven of a cooking apparatus, the system having circuit means for interconnecting a power source to load means of the apparatus in a regulated manner so as to tend to provide a selected temperature output of the load means for the oven, the circuit means comprising a microcomputer means, external component means and voltage regulator means for providing a regulated voltage from the power source for operating the microcomputer means so that the microcomputer means can operate the external component means. For example, see the Kadwell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,215 and the Fowler U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,244.